


Santa!Sanada

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Sanada and his helper elf Renji spread Christmas fear..er, cheer to the Rikkai regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nice Edition

**  
Episode 1: The Birth of Santa Sanada   
**

“Do it for Akaya.” Yukimura said, holding a brown paper bag.

Sanada did not want to do it for Akaya. He wanted to beat Akaya with his racquet. “No.” He walked into the clubroom and prepared to lock up.

“It’s a good team-building experience, Genichirou.” Yukimura shoved the bag into Sanada’s hands.

“If you want to team-build, then we can go hiking.” Sanada looked into the bag. “Team building does not require that I dress up in a Santa costume.”

“But Niou’s already built the workshop setting.”

“No.” He tried to hand the bag back, but Yukimura moved past him toward the broom closet.

“I’ll clean up here while you change. The team’s waiting.”

“Yes, Yukimura.”

 ** Episode 2: Santa's Helper**

To the right of the Santa Seat was Renji, holding a clipboard, dressed in an elf suit, complete with pointed shoes and jingle bells. “Though it was highly improbable, I had hoped you would be able to stop this, Genichirou.”

Sanada, dressed in custom Santa suit, sat down on the Santa Seat with a thunk. “Do you have the damn list?”

Renji held up his clipboard. “Yukimura took the liberty of indicating the naughty and nice individuals. The presents are in the sack.”

Sanada sighed and looked at the sack to his left, full of presents wrapped to perfection, no doubt by Yukimura. “I see.”

“The team will be back from their run in approximately two minutes. We have a six percent chance of escape if we leave now.” Renji looked at his watch. “Five percent.” Another pause. “Four percent.” He looked up. “You’re honestly going through with this?”

Sanada settled further into the Seat. “Who’s first?”

  
 ** Episode 3: Kirihara**

Kirihara wiggled in Sanada’s lap, getting cozy. “Look guys, I’m Yukimura-buchou!” He feigned a faint, looping an arm around Sanada’s neck.

“Kirihara Akaya,” Renji said, trying not to laugh. Luckily, Yukimura-buchou had yet to show at the gift giving. Renji looked at his list. “Good.”

“Check it again.” Sanada shoved Kirihara off his lap.

Renji re-examined the list. “It says good.”

Sanada reached into his red velvet bag and pulled out a small box marked “Akaya-kun.” Kirihara snatched it from Sanada's hands and tore into the wrapping, screaming “Yes!” as soon as the package was open.

Kirihara held his Yukimura-autographed tennis ball close to his chest and ran off.

  
 ** Episode 4: Yagyuu**

Yagyuu stumbled onto the dais, tripping over Renji’s extended foot. “Sorry,” Renji said, the jingle bell on his toe swaying and chirping cheerily.

“Next,” Sanada called, giving his subordinates a stern look that was ruined by the lopsided Santa hat.

“Naughty.” Renji said, not bothering to look at his list.

“Not that your statement is incorrect, but I believe I see ‘Good’ marked next to my name.” Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and gestured to the clipboard Renji held close to his chest.

Renji examined the list. “Naughty,” he said.

Sanada reached into a small sack to his right. “Here.”

The piece of coal hit Yagyuu in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

 ** Episode 5: Marui**

Pop.

“Spit out the gum.”

Pop. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

Marui hopped onto Santa Sanada’s lap. Pop. “I want a big pack of maple sugar gum for Christmas. I saw it at the drug store but couldn’t buy it.” Pop.

“Yanagi, the list.”

“Marui Bunta. Good.”

“Take your present and get off my lap.” Sanada shoved a bright green package into Marui’s hands.

“Is it candy?” Marui asked, still settled on Santa’s lap.

“Open it and find out.”

Marui remained seated, looking at the present. “But, I don’t want it if it’s not candy.”

“Get off my lap.”

“What is Yukimura getting you? Were you nice, like me?”

Sanada grabbed Marui’s present and shoved it back into the large sack. “Renji, Santa has changed his mind.” He reached into the small sack and took out a piece of coal. “This is black licorice flavored. Take it and leave.”

Marui looked skeptically at the coal, then smiled and ran off, chanting, “CandyCandyCandy!”

  
 ** Episode 6: Niou**

Niou stood at the bottom of the workshop stage. “I’m not going up there.”

“We have two people left. You are one of those people. Get up here.” Sanada was less than pleased and wondering how many laps the team could run before passing out.

“You can’t trick me. I’m going to get up there and you’re going to chuck coal at my head.” Niou stood proudly, arms across his chest, nose held in the air.

“The list says Good,” Renji sighed, turning the clipboard to show the Trickster.

“So it does,” Niou snickered. “Yukimura-buchou must not have found out about…nevermind. Give me my present.”

Sanada handed Niou a carved wooden box with a red stick-on bow. “Here. Now leave.”

Niou snickered and slunk away to stand with the rest of the team before opening the box.

A chunk of coal sailed out of the box, clocking Niou upside the head and knocking him down on top of an unconscious Yagyuu.

Before Niou lost consciousness completely, he whimpered out, “Santa really does see everything.”

  
 ** Episode 7: Jackal**

The Santa suit was itching terribly by the time Jackal was convinced that neither Renji nor Sanada were going to beat him with lumps of coal.

“I don’t celebrate Christmas,” Jackal said, finally. “I’m Buddhist.”

“Yukimura said we’re giving presents. Until the end of the team activity, you will celebrate Christmas.” Sanada said, pulling Jackal’s gift out of the sack.

“Think of it more as a Rikkai holiday than one of religion.” Renji said, crossing Jackal’s name off the list.

Jackal opened the present while sitting on Sanada’s lap. If it was going to explode, Jackal wanted to take Sanada out with him.

He removed the lid. Nothing.

He shook the box a little and winced, ready for the explosion, or confetti, or river of acid. Nothing.

Finally, he looked inside.

He closed the box. “I don’t want it.”

Sanada took the box, removed the wig inside, and placed it on Jackal’s head. “It’s a present from Yukimura. You will wear it and like it.”

Resigned, Jackal swept a few strands of his new, golden blonde curls over his shoulder and trudged out of the workshop.

  
 ** Chapter 8: The Big Finish!**

Sanada stood, crumpled present sack in hand. “The presents have been handed out. Everyone take thirty laps around the court and leave.”

“You’re forgetting something,” Renji said, waving an envelope in the air.

“I said thirty laps.” Sanada pointed, but no one ran.

“You have to open your present, fukubuchou,” Kirihara snickered. He was still clutching his Buchou Ball.

Renji took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. “This gift is to be delivered to one Sanada Genichirou, expert Santa impersonator and loving fukubuchou.”

“Yukimura-buchou must’ve written that. It’s full of lies,” Marui whispered to Jackal.

“What?” Jackal asked, unable to distinguish sound through the golden nest on his head.

Renji cleared his throat again. “For the services rendered to the team…”

“Oh this’s a good time to wake up,” Niou grumbled. “If Sanada’s servicing us, I call dibs.”

A green-shod foot sent Niou back into slumber’s embrace. “...in harsh times and in good…”

“Is Yukimura-buchou proposing to Sanada?” Kirihara asked Marui, holding his Buchou Ball a little tighter.

“I thought they were already engaged,” Marui admitted, a finger stroking his licorice rock. He was saving it for a special occasion.

“…we extend our thanks and hope that this show of our appreciation…”

“What do you mean ‘we?’ I didn’t agree to give Sanada anything!” Kirihara sent a sideways glance to Renji. “He’s making this up so he doesn’t have to run laps.” Kirihara didn’t mind running laps. Yukimura-buchou said laps were good for you. And, now that he had a Buchou Ball, it was like Yukimura-buchou was there, running laps with him, so everything was okay. Plus, if he ran enough, the Buchou Ball sounded just like the real thing.

“…will be enough to compensate for the hardships you endured.” Renji threw the letter down and thrust the envelope at Sanada. “Take it.”

Sanada grunted and complied. He opened the envelope and began to read the note inside.

“Look! Fukubuchou is blushing!” Marui chuckled and pointed.

“Thirty laps, all of you!” Sanada commanded, folding his note and placing it in his pocket. “Renji, when the laps are done, the team may go home.”

“Will you not be here?”

Sanada’s blush deepened to match his suit. “Santa must return to his workshop. There are important issues to be dealt with.”

“Mrs. Claus got a new negligee,” Niou chuckled.

The bell on Renji’s elf shoe jingled. “Understood. I will take care of things here.”

Sanada sprinted off in the direction of the administrative building, his Santa Suit leaving a trail as he quickly shucked it. On the wind, a dropped letter floated toward Kirihara.

“You’ve been a good boy, Genichirou,” Kirihara read. “Man, this is gross.” He threw it down.

“Come on, we have to read it. It’s our duty as concerned teammates.” Marui picked up the letter and continued. “Mrs. Claus has a special present for you in the nurse’s office. Make sure you leave the suit outside. It’s dry-clean only and we don’t want it getting dirty.”

“I was so right,” Niou snickered, dodging Renji’s foot and hopping up to snatch the letter from Marui’s ice cold and crippled hand. “I’m keeping this for blackmail.”

“You won’t need to,” Renji said, adjusting his elf hat. “That letter’s a fake. Yukimura buchou is actually in the nurse’s office preparing a tea ceremony.” Renji held up another letter and smiled. That would teach them to make him wear an elf costume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naughty Edition

**  
Chapter 9: Naked Tea   
**

  
Sanada was expecting to see Yukimura dressed in a tight, white nurse’s outfit, not a smooth purple kimono.

“Oh Sanada, you made it!” Yukimura said without turning around.

Sanada immediately began searching the room for something to cover his navy boxer-briefs. “Renji suggested you were in danger,” he lied. “I was changing at the time. You’ll have to pardon my…”

“Oh my.” Yukimura turned, his eyes immediately focusing on Sanada’s taught abdomen. Yukimura looked down to the ceremonial teacup in his hand. “Come sit, Genichirou. I thought this would be a nice treat for you.”

Sanada nodded and walked stiffly toward the empty zabuton. “I would enjoy that.” Sanada was trying very hard to ignore the chill in the air and the fact that he was nearly naked in front of Yukimura in a public place. “Is the nurse out?”

“She left early. I explained that I wanted to hold a small tea so she left the room open for me.” Yukimura rose and closed the door, his eyes continually returning to Sanada’s uncovered skin. “It’s a little cold, so it’s best to shut the door. Don’t you agree?”

Sanada’s mouth was going dry and his hands were trembling slightly. “My blood sugar is low,” he said.

Yukimura handed him a cookie. “Please eat this. I have a small snack prepared for after the tea. When you’re a little more steady, we can begin.”

Sanada shoved the cookie into his mouth and quickly crunched it. “I’m done,” he said a moment later, even though bits of cookie were tickling the back of his soft palate. “Please begin.”

Yukimura’s eyes slid away from their focus on Sanada’s neck. When Sanada swallowed, the muscles in his neck and shoulders moved like snakes under satin. “Please relax while I prepare the tea.” Yukimura smiled then scooted away to gather the tools. The tea set had been a gift from Sanada the previous year. At the time, Yukimura didn’t know the tea ceremony but, as it was something Sanada enjoyed, Yukimura took pains to learn. His form was still off, but was much improved from the last time he and Sanada had tea together.

While Yukimura worked, Sanada continued to ruminate on his near-nudity. Never, in the history of the Sanada family had there been a naked tea. There should not be naked tea. Sanada’s stomach clenched, a by-product of his agitation.

Yukimura dropped the tea whisk. “My apologies. I’m all thumbs today, I suppose.” Yukimura smiled at Sanada then quickly averted his eyes.

Sanada’s eyebrows lowered and his lips relaxed. “Do not let my apprehensions distract you from your intentions.”

Yukimura’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, eyes still focused on the whisk in his hand. “I’ll continue now.” Pale hands carefully added tea powder to the cup.

Yukimura was beautiful, particularly when he made mistakes. Yukimura wielded a tennis racquet like it was an extension of himself, but he had an endearing habit of fumbling with common things, like teacups and childproof pill bottles. It was in these moments of fumbling beauty that Sanada’s fingers ached to hold his buchou, to explore the soft planes of Yukimura’s flesh until creamy white gave way to warm pink.

Sanada, being half naked, was not enjoying Yukimura’s display as much as he might if his groin were properly covered. With stretchy boxer-briefs as his only apparel, Sanada chose to mediate on the virtue of patience rather than pay full attention to Yukimura’s adorable display or the exposed dip of Yukimura’s shoulder that was begging for Sanada’s tongue to wipe away a small bit of tea that splashed on it.

Patience. Chastity. Sanada thought of it all, but it only served to remind him that he was thinking these things to avoid thinking about Yukimura.

Yukimura, on the other hand, was giving up.

  
 **  
Chapter 10: Observing Ceremony   
**

  
Sanada was agitated. Yukimura knew this because whenever Sanada got agitated, his breathing slowed down and his stomach tightened. Usually Yukimura couldn’t observe the later but, with Sanada displayed in full glory before him, Yukimura was well aware that every muscle in Sanada’s abdomen was unconsciously clenching and unclenching.

Yukimura thought respectable thoughts for three rotations of the whisk through the tea mixture before sliding across the floor to sit knee to knee with Sanada. Yukimura sped up his whisking and watched, fascinated, as drop after drop sprayed onto Sanada’s stomach.

“My apologies,” Yukimura whispered, setting the teacup down and leaning forward, pink tongue already darting out to remove the largest droplet.

“Yukimura,” Sanada said with all the force of a man that’s been hit in the stomach by a leaden bat.

Yukimura declined to answer, but shifted so he could look up at Sanada while trailing his tongue over Sanada’s tea-flavored stomach.

Sanada took a deep breath and tried again. “Yukimura, I believe it would be unwise to do this in the nurse’s office.”

A tongue curled into Sanada’s belly button then slid down to outline the waistband of Sanada’s very stretchy undergarment.

“There are staff members with keys to this…” A hand slid up Sanada’s inner thigh and the fukubuchou knew he was doomed.

“Tell me, Genichirou, why did you really come to my tea in nothing but your underwear?” Yukimura’s fingers dipped in and out of Sanada’s briefs, tickling his hips.

“I was following orders. I was instructed to leave the suit outside.” Sanada reached for the obi of Yukimura’s kimono and slackened it enough that it slipped from Yukimura’s slender hips and pooled on the floor.

“Interesting.” Yukimura leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Sanada’s chest, renewing a dark mark that lay just below where the collar of the tennis uniform fell.

“You’re laughing at me,” Sanada said, running his hands through Yukimura’s hair. The corners of Sanada’s lips were curling dangerously close to a smile.

Yukimura slid his tongue over the fresh patch of darkness on Sanada’s chest before placing a hand to Sanada’s cheek. “I am not.”

Fingers slid from Yukimura’s feathery hair to intertwine with pale digits. Sanada rubbed his slightly sunburnt cheek against their joined hands. “You make that wheezing noise in the back of your nose when you’re trying not to laugh out loud. I know you’re lying.” He kissed Yukimura’s knuckles and drew the other boy to him until they were pressed chest to chest.

“I thought you were concerned about interruption,” Yukimura whispered, lips ghosting against Sanada’s neck. Sanada tasted like sweat and there were still bits of fuzz from the Santa suit clinging to him that were trying to work their way into Yukimura’s nose every time he inhaled.

“My buchou assured me that he secured the premises. It would be dishonorable to his intentions if I were to doubt him.” Sanada slid his hands along Yukimura’s chest, parting the remainder of the kimono.

“I intended for us to have tea, Genichirou.” Yukimura pulled back, hands on either of Sanada’s shoulders. “I believe I was whisking when you so rudely distracted me.” He scooted away and reached for the cup and whisk. “Now, to continue.” As Yukimura slowly whisked the tea mixture he kept eye contact with Sanada, taking pains not to stare at anything but his fukubuchou’s clear, sharp eyes.

Yukimura offered the cup to Sanada, who drank solemnly and with the propriety of an emperor, despite the fact that he was kneeling before Yukimura in a pair of briefs, stretched tight over his aching groin. Sanada finished the cup and bowed, handing it back to Yukimura.

  
 **  
Chapter 11: Wandering Hands   
**

“Good, now that we haven’t let the tea go to waste…” Yukimura’s eyes drifted to the whisk, still dripping tea. “Lie down, Genichirou.”

Sanada complied, but did so slowly. Yukimura, when demanding, was often up to something that would be both pleasurable and fully embarrassing. Sanada secretly enjoyed these moments but, for the sake of his dignity, would never admit to it.

“Did the team enjoy their presents?” Yukimura slid out of his kimono and lounged next to Sanada. Slowly, he began to run the whisk over Sanada’s stomach.

“Kirihara expressed his gratitude. I am uncertain about the rest of the team.” Sanada spoke in small gasps and hisses. His abs contracted and relaxed, spreading the drops of tea that fell from the whisk.

“I hope Renji wasn’t too put out. He needs to get out more, ne?” The whisk fell away from Sanada's stomach and was replaced by a slowly sliding finger. “You need to get out more too, Genichirou. People will think you don’t like them.”

Sanada arched up into the tickling, wonderful feel of Yukimura’s thumb massaging tea into his skin. “Does that mean you want to go on a date?” Sanada hadn’t taken Yukimura out since the previous summer break. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy time with Yukimura, but he’d rather spend their time together in solitude rather than surrounded by questioning eyes and knowing smiles.

Yukimura brought his tea-coated finger to his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. When he was done, he renewed his tea painting. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Sanada’s skin glistened under the office lights and smelled of bitter tea. The scent, mixed with the spicy, gritty smell that always clung to Sanada, compelled Yukimura to lean forward and taste. “Of course,” he said between licks, “if you’d rather we stay in, I can understand.”

“Would next Sunday work for you?” Sanada was valiantly not dragging Yukimura to him for a ravishing kiss. Yukimura liked to take things slow, savor moments. Sanada wouldn’t interrupt Yukimura’s fun.

Yukimura rested his chin on Sanada’s stomach and smiled while lazily licking more tea from his fingers. “It would work perfectly, thank you.” Clean fingers sought out the waistband of Sanada’s briefs and wiggled inside, sliding over Sanada’s hip. “These don’t seem to be doing you much good, Genichirou. Perhaps you ought to remove them.”

Sanada chuckled, a deep, quick sound that only Yukimura had the privilege of hearing. “I cannot move with you draped over me. If you want them off, you’ll have to do it.” Sanada leaned up and reclined back on his elbows.

“Comfortable?” Yukimura asked, fingers still sliding across Sanada’s pelvis, curling about in Sanada’s short, cleanly kept pubic hair.

“Yes.” Sanada extended on arm forward and wiggled his fingers.

Yukimura quickly entwined his fingers with Sanada’s and the two sat a moment, fingers slithering around one another’s, massaging knuckles and calloused fingertips. Finally, Yukimura removed his hand and patted Sanada’s hip. “Up.”

Sanada complied, lifting his hips so Yukimura could remove the now moist briefs. “Mother is going to question my laundry again,” he said, making note of where Yukimura threw his underwear.

“Be creative, Genichirou. Tell her you were hijacked by a pack of ravenous fangirls who ravished you then left you for dead in an alleyway.” Yukimura crawled forward to lay atop Sanada, forcing a hiss from the fukubuchou as their erections slid against one another.

Once his mind was capable of removing itself from his groin, Sanada snorted out his semi-laugh and wrapped his arms around Yukimura’s waist. “How do you come up with these things?”

“I have lots of spare time waiting for you to finish clean-up duty.” Yukimura snuggled into Sanada, sliding his arms up and massaging Sanada’s shoulders. “You should stop mouthing off to your professors, Genichirou.”

Sanada’s hands moved from Yukimura’s waist to slide circles around Yukimura’s compact bottom. Every muscle on Yukimura’s body was deceptively hidden by smooth skin, and Sanada was well acquainted with every dip and curve of that musculature, particularly the ticklish spot at the top of Yukimura’s back thigh. “I do not mouth off to them. I inform them when they are wrong.”

Yukimura’s breath left in a rush as Sanada’s hands pushed their groins together. “That’s mouthing off Genichirou.” Yukimura descended down and claimed Sanada’s mouth for a long overdue kiss.

Sanada hummed contentedly in the back of his throat and continued to press Yukimura to him while raising his hips in small thrusts. Meanwhile, their tongues slid against one another in lazy circles. Sanada could taste the spearmint of Yukimura’s favorite gum and he was sure the taste of nori still lingered from his after-practice snack. The two tastes clashed and, while neither boy found the taste particularly pleasant, neither was willing to pull away.

Slowly, tongues still entwined, Sanada pressed Yukimura to him tightly and sat up. His eyes darted about the room until he found what he was looking for. With a bit of effort – Yukimura was light but still a burden when Sanada couldn’t breathe properly – Sanada stood, allowing Yukimura to wrap his legs around Sanada’s waist. Step by step, Sanada maneuvered them to a counter and, placing a hand under Yukimura to ensue his stability, opened a tube of antiseptic cream.

Yukimura pulled back enough to allow them both some time to catch their breathe, then descended on Sanada’s neck, nibbling at a tendon. “Hurry Genichirou,” he whispered against the moist skin.

“Don’t be impatient.” Sanada’s vision was speckled with small silver stars and his legs were wobbly. Yukimura’s hands were wandering.

 **  
Chapter 12: Keeps on Giving   
**

Yukimura clasped his hand around Sanada, stroking slowly but tightly. Sanada was taking too long and Yukimura had been ready to go the moment Genichirou entered the office without clothes. Yukimura was the patient one, though, so he couldn’t very well jump Sanada the moment he arrived. It wouldn’t be proper.

Sanada’s finger wandered around Yukimura’s entrance in figure eights. Yukimura tried to slide onto it, just a little, but Sanada always moved his hand back in time. “Sanada, you’re being cruel.”

“I was under the impression you were enjoying yourself. Was I incorrect? Should I be leaving?” Sanada’s voice flew into Yukimura’s ear, slipped down his spine, and pooled in his stomach in a sparkly, swirly, spiky mass. Yukimura’s erection twitched against Sanada’s stomach.

“I’m going to rip you apart if you don’t hurry up.” Yukimura ran a nail down Sanada’s length to emphasize his point.

For his threats, Yukimura received a slap to the ass while Sanada’s finger began to slide away. “Here,” Sanada said, handing over the tube of antiseptic.

Yukimura spread some ointment on his fingers and smeared the thick, tacky antiseptic along Sanada’s erection. “Shouldn’t you be doing something other than standing there, Genichirou?” Yukimura wiggled into a more accessible position. “I can think of several things, if you need assistance.”

Sanada snorted and slid his finger into Yukimura.

Yukimura sighed and slackened his grip on Sanada. “Do you have to snort?” The nasal noises Sanada made pre-coitus were distracting and disgusting. “You’re not a bull.” Admittedly, Sanada would look lovely in nothing but a pair of chaps, but that was neither here nor there.

Sanada slid two fingers into Yukimura while leaning forward to whisper, “Then I take it you are uninterested in riding me this evening. Shame.” He slid his fingers out.

“You are an ass Sanada Genichirou.” Yukimura’s erection was flagging from agitation. No one understood what he had to put up with. Everyone assumed that Sanada was a good fukubuchou and did as he was told. “If you are not screwing me senseless in the next thirty seconds, I’m…”

“You’ll?” Sanada’s hand had replaced Yukimura’s on his erection which was, much to Yukimura’s annoyance, still thick and proud, oozing evidence of Sanada’s sick delight.

Yukimura moved an oiled digit to his entrance and, leaning forward and using Sanada as a brace, dipped the finger into himself, shallow at first, then a little deeper. Quickly, he added a second, then a third when that wouldn’t satisfy.

“Seiichi.” Sanada moved with his trademark speed, lifting Yukimura into the air and crashing their lips together. Their teeth clanked and Yukimura had a bit of drool on his chin as their tongues began to slide against one another. Yukimura’s fingers continued to pump in and out while Sanada took both their erections in hand.

“Genichirou, you’re supposed to be fucking me.”

Sanada released them and lifted Yukimura a little higher. Yukimura slid out of himself and reached for Sanada, positioning him, then, in a burst of color, Sanada was deep in Yukimura. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked, allowing Yukimura a moment to settle.

“Almost.” Yukimura leaned forward and drew Sanada into a sweet, mellow kiss before pulling his hips forward, clenching down around Sanada.

 **  
Chapter 13: Sanada of the Infuriatingly Long Foreplay   
**

  
Despite Yukimura’s best efforts, Sanada was in the mood to savor things. He moved in and out of Yukimura at a slow, steady place that had Yukimura constantly grumbling that Sanada was acting like an old man and, if he didn’t pick up the pace, Yukimura was getting his kimono and going home. The occasional quick thrust, a few degrees higher than usual, rapidly transformed Yukimura into a ball of sparking nerves and shut him up for a minute or two, at which point Sanada would go slowly again.

“Sanada, I’m not going to break.” Yukimura gripped Sanada’s shoulders and tried to move himself along the length barely inside him.

Sanada’s hands on Yukimura’s hips kept the pace sedate. “This is my present, Seiichi, let me enjoy it.”

“You’ve already enjoyed it.” Yukimura ran a hand over his chest. “I look like I’ve been eaten alive by killer ants.”

Sanada made another quick thrust and Yukimura squeaked, then groaned, nails digging into Sanada’s shoulders, leaving little crescents that took days to fade. “Close your eyes,” Sanada said, a smiling working its way across his lips.

“What?”

“Close your eyes and you’ll get what you want.” Sanada accented the statement with a soft kiss to Yukimura’s forehead.

Yukimura sighed and closed his eyes.

Sanada moved them to the hospital futon. It was raised for examinations and just a little lower than hip height. Sanada spread Yukimura across length of the cotton surface, taking care that his back and neck were supported.

“Hey!” Yukimura’s eyes flew open when Sanada pulled out.

Sanada leaned forward and kissed Yukimura’s eyelids. “Keep them closed.” How anyone could imagine Yukimura as a quiet, passive individual, Sanada was unsure. The Yukimura he knew was snide, demanding, and utterly beautiful in the moment before he smacked you across the face for ignoring him.

“Next year you get coal,” Yukimura said, wiggling on the futon, his half-mast erection wavering in the air.

“If you say so.” Sanada leaned over Yukimura’s body and ran his tongue down the other boy’s abdomen, tracing every curve, dwelling in the belly button, looping around the coarse hairs that led to a newly renewed tower of flesh. Sanada blew across the moist tip.

“Genichirou, stop taunting me.” Yukimura’s face was flushed. Sweat gathered in a mist along his hairline.

“Yes, Yukimura.” Sanada’s tongue swiped over Yukimura’s length, swirling around the swollen and glistening head, moving the newly oozed fluids along the shaft and downward to bead across a tumbling mass of hair. Again and again, Sanada moved over Yukimura’s erection until, when Yukimura’s scattered breathing shook his body, he pulled away, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. “You’re dehydrated,” he said, frowning a little. “It’s thicker and saltier than usual.”

Yukimura slammed his fists into the futon, but couldn’t get up the breath to voice a reply. This was chiefly because Sanada’s fingers were moving inside Yukimura, scissoring and hooking to find the one spot that would send cascades of rainbow lights dancing across Yukimura’s vision.

 ** Chapter 14: The Final Pron**

Yukimura writhed under Sanada’s ministrations, at once loving and hating what his fukubuchou was doing to him. He loved it because it set every nerve in his body aflame in a way that a hard tennis match never could. He hated it because, while he was lying on the futon, squiggling and keening in delight, Sanada was being an idiot and ignoring his own needs. Sanada was waiting for Yukimura to beg, and Yukimura Seiichi hated begging.

“Is three enough, or do you want something more?” Sanada’s voice was sticking to Yukimura’s skin, catching on the film of sweat that coated his body, seeping in through open and ready pores.

“Asshole, you’re doing this on purpose.” Tomorrow, Sanada would pay for this. Tomorrow, Yukimura would tease and taste until Sanada was crying for release. Then, Yukimura would deny him, for days perhaps.

“It’s my present,” Sanada said, removing his fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

Yukimura could feel Sanada’s length ghosting at his entrance. If Yukimura pushed back, Sanada would move away. “You said if I closed my eyes, I’d get what I wanted. You’re a liar, Genichirou.”

“You opened your eyes three times. The deal is off.” Sanada pressed in, only a centimeter or two, then slid out again. He draped himself over Yukimura, hooking Seiichi’s legs over his shoulders. “Tell me,” he whispered.

Yukimura clenched his fists. This would be the last time he would give in like this, and only because it was Genichirou’s present. “Please Genichirou,” he whispered, his cheeks darkening from embarrassment, “I want you to…” No, it was too much, too pathetic.

“You want?” Sanada moved in, then out again, entering a little further.

For all his foul swearing when they were alone in the locker room, cleaning up gum, spilled energy drinks and bits of used grip tape, Yukimura could never say, “I want you to fuck me,” without his stomach curling in on itself in shame and lust all at once. Sanada loved to watch it, though, to see the resigned look in Yukimura’s eyes, watch him battle his inner demons and give in every time, no matter how many times he promised it would never happen again.

The dancing lights as Sanada thrust in with all the energy of a madman were always worth it. Yukimura’s shame burned off in moments as the quiet, demure side of him was buried under a sweating, screaming beast that clawed at Sanada’s chest and bit his lip until both their mouths were painted red.

It was always over too quickly, neither of them remembering much, just a burning, hotter than lactic acid, running through their veins and, above it all, a soft, still moment before orgasm when their spirits seemed to twist and bend, exchanging bits and pieces, making them both aware that they could never be apart, not now and not ever.

The moment faded, though, and Yukimura was aware of a large, wet something lodged in his ass and that the table looked a mess – the nurse probably expected such, but leaving the room in this state would be embarrassing – and needed to be cleaned before they could proceed with the evening.

Sanada slipped out and looked around the room, frowning. His breathing came in large draws and blood trickled down his shoulder from where Yukimura’s teeth sunk in a little too deep. Yukimura didn’t remember making the wound. Sanada probably didn’t know it was there.

“What is it, Genichirou?” Wincing because, no matter how many times it happened, it was never comfortable, Yukimura slid from the futon.

“Where did I put my underwear?”

Yukimura almost said that Sanada really was better off without them, but leaving a pair of desire-soaked underwear in the nurse’s office was a one way ticket to the guidance councilor. Enough of the staff were suspicious of his and Genichirou’s relationship already. If Yukimura was going to be discovered, it wasn’t going to be by virtue of lost underwear.

They spent the next hour looking for the underwear, which Yukimura vaguely remembered having chewed on at one point in the evening’s activities. The blue briefs were atop a cabinet of bandages. Sanada had to get a stepping stool to retrieve them.

Once they were more or less dressed, Yukimura in his kimono and Sanada in his Santa Suit, the two straightened the office and left for the abandoned clubhouse, where the rest of the team was just getting out of the showers.

“Water’s still warm,” Niou said, thought not as loudly as he might have had Renji not been standing behind him, holding the bag of coal.

Kirihara ran toward Yukimura, narrowed his eyes, then ran away.

“You might wish to cover your neck, buchou.” Renji tapped at a spot on his own neck and Yukimura’s hand flew up. His fingers came away coated in blood.

Yukimura smiled and managed to say, “Thank you, Renji,” while kicking Sanada in the shins. “I’ll go to the nurse’s office straight away and have it dealt with. Come, Sanada.”

“Yes, Yukimura.”


End file.
